


Slumber Party

by buganime



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bo-Katan is a shitty gf in this, Cheating, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Jealousy, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Soft Boba Fett, basically bo-katan is a bad gf and fett takes care of reader, kinda slow burn?, liberal use of ‘princess’, maybe slight ooc Bo-Katan, the gang are bounty hunters y’all, use of female pronouns for reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buganime/pseuds/buganime
Summary: “No?” he breathes, his hand lifts and finds her chin to hold between his thumb and forefinger. The grip is barely there, certainly light enough to pull away if she really wanted to. But both of them seem to have fallen under some kind of spell that neither is tempted to break.“No,” she confirms. She’s melting in his grip, whole body gone soft and malleable against the touch of his fingers. She’s trying desperately to hide it, but he’s too sharp to be fooled.It’s pretty, prettier than it should be.
Relationships: Boba Fett/Original Female Character, Boba Fett/Reader, slight Bo-Katan/Reader
Comments: 23
Kudos: 160





	1. She's everything I've been prayin'

The bar was noisy and dim, someone’s pen smoke left the air hazy and the writhing crowd only seemed to revel in it. The bass was pulsed through the floor into the soles of his boots. The song itself was something radio heavy he’d never heard before, unsurprising considering he usually only left the house to supervise his group of universe-assigned assholes.

Shand’s boot whacked into his own under the table, “You with us, Fett?” 

He grunted in affirmation, taking in her drunkenly flush cheeks and easy smile. He’d been nursing the same beer for at least an hour now, knowing full well he was the one driving them all back. 

Din chose then to clatter back with more drinks, his boyish smile was just as annoyingly endearing as when they met. 

“Got you something,” Din murmurs. 

His hands clacking glasses together while sliding them in front of their owner. Something radioactive looking was slid in front of Shand and Boba made an internal note to force water down her throat after she finished ingesting whatever sugary hell that was. Din’s pick for him was something dark on the rocks, which actually suited him fine. Better than the liquid diabetes Fennec was taking large gulps of. 

They’d all been coming to this place ever since they met, the booth they were in always seemed to be magically empty Friday nights. Fett had his bets on the owner reserving it for them given they shelled out ridiculous amounts of money every weekend like clockwork. 

Boba and Din had become acquainted through work. Bounty hunting was an antiquated business, what with cell phone pinging and surveillance out the wazoo, but it was still a viable one. Fennec had been a bounty turned hunter and the rest is history. Bo Katan had been a new addition to the small mom-and-pop shop they called home. 

**Fett didn’t like her** . Never had. She was as pretentious and acidic as a human being could come. They frequently locked horns in the office and on one occasion even had a **drag out fight** in the parking lot that Shand had broken up with a pair of handcuffs and a spare shoelace. But for some reason she just started showing up to these Friday night outings and her presence had become slightly more tolerable.

“When is Bo getting here?” Fennec is shouting to be heard over the bass. It’s directed at Din who shakes his head before offering a shrug. 

“Didn’t she say she was bringing her girlfriend?” Shand continues loudly enough that the booth behind them was looking over their shoulders disdainfully. 

Boba arches a brow - a girlfriend? _What poor thing agreed to date that pit viper?_ He jumps as he finds Djarin's elbow in his ribs and realizes he must’ve uttered that sentence out loud. 

“You both were thinking it,” he rasps before taking another sip of his drink. 

“Yes, but the difference is neither of us said it,” Fennec tacks on with an air of faux pompousness. A poor attempt at a Bo Katan mimicry. 

Din snorts into his glass, warm gaze flicking upward as he sips and causing him to dissolve into a mutant fit of something that sounded like a cough and a hiccup combined. 

Boba’s gaze lifts to track what caused the outburst, a hand clapping Djarin’s back to shake the liquid out of his windpipe. What he finds makes him almost choke in solidarity. 

Approaching the table was Bo Katan and a young woman who appeared to be, for all intents and purposes, perfectly normal. In fact, in any other circumstance, Fett probably would’ve called her damn near _edible_. 

The girl was a curvy little thing, all hips and thighs. Her brown hair fell in slight ringlets, complimenting the warm whiskey color of her eyes. Her face was soft and (damn him for thinking it) _sweet_ , a constellation of freckles smattered her nose and cheeks. All tied together with a beauty mark placed near her plush lips. 

Katan has a guiding hand on the small of the girl’s back, the girl is saying something to her. Her hands gesturing softly in front of her and a ghost of a smile curling her lips. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Fett rasps under his breath and the shit eating grin Din threw his way tells him that he definitely heard the little remark. 

Bo arrived at the table with a smile, “you all drunk already?” 

“Yes, but the driver’s not,” Shand replied with some minimal slurring. This was in tandem with Din smiling and clapping a hand on Boba’s shoulder. 

“Well how gracious of the babysitter,” Katan shot back snidely. Boba nearly bit his fucking tongue off to stay silent, not only out of politeness for Katan’s girlfriend, but also because she wasn’t exactly wrong. 

He was leaps and bounds older than anyone at the table, though the acid of the statement was unwarranted. 

His warm gaze snags on the girl who looks up at Katan with a furrowed brow before her eyes flick to meet his own. Her face draws into this soft apologetic expression, something he’d certainly never see Bo’s features formulate. 

The girl looks like she desperately wants to apologize for her girlfriend’s behavior even though she’d never seen or spoken to Fett in her life. _Interesting little thing._

Katan chooses then to introduce her, the girl giving a little wave and a soft smile. “You can call me Baby if you’d like, everyone else does,” the girl adds with a little laugh. 

“ _Baby_ ? Like Dirty Dancing?” Shand smiles excitedly at the prospect of an iconic eighties movie discussion. She’s standing to let the couple into her side of the booth, Baby slides in first as Katan follows. This leaves the curvy brunette in the seat right in front of Fett. _Fuck_.

“Yea actually! Everyone in middle school found out that I went to a dirty dancing themed summer camp and the rest was history. I just kind of got used to it,” Baby smiles. Her warm gaze flickering to meet Shand’s and Fett finds himself greeted with her profile. 

She certainly is a _distracting_ little thing, with her high freckled cheeks and sunny disposition. 

“A summer _what_?” Shand loudly slurs just as Din is standing and saying “drinks everyone?”

“Oh I’ll go with you, I need something stronger than what you’re going to choose,” Katan snarks. She shoos Fennec out of the booth and locks arms with her, seemingly intent on dragging her along as well. “Come on, you can help pick the shots!” 

“You don’t mind waiting up with my baby, do you? After all, you are a babysitter. It’s kind of in your job description,” Katan throws in Boba’s direction before winking over at her girlfriend and disappearing into the crowd with the other two bounty hunters. 

_And then they were alone_. 

Fett chews the inside of his cheek before turning his gaze on the girl. She’s watching the space where Bo disappeared with a sort of lingering little smile. She turns as she picks up a long forgotten water on the table and unwraps the straw for it. 

“You’re not drinking?” His voice is a gruff rasp despite his attempt to soften it for her. It wouldn’t be very well to frighten the poor thing while he’s supposed to be… _babysitting her._ And he knew he was, frightening looking that is. 

He’s everything a bounty hunter should be, standing at six foot and built like a _fucking tank._ His broad shoulders and arms are littered with scars, only matching up with the ones that cover his face. He’s got a couple acid burns on his cheeks, neck and scalp from a bounty gone sour. His voice is a deep and heavy thing that seemed to set most people running for the hills. 

But to his surprise, she doesn’t waver. Her soft whiskey eyes find his and she smiles just as sunshine-y as she had when the group was present. He finds himself completely out of his element when that smile is leveled right at him. 

“No, I don’t drink. Never liked the taste, I’d take a Coke to anything alcoholic any day.” Her voice is a soft murmur, somehow still heard over the speakers and the crowd. 

“Well, aren’t you a welcome surprise,” he teases wryly. 

Her cheeks flush at the comment and _wasn’t that just the most delicious thing he’s ever seen?_ He finds a smile tugging at his smooth lips, head tilting as he appraises her.

“So how long have you and Katan been together?” The question leaves him before he can think better of it. He’d wonder what in the hell prompted him to say it, but deep down he knew it was morbid curiosity. 

“Oh, just over a month,” she replies evenly. To his luck, she doesn’t seem miffed by his nosiness. “She’s told me all about you,” she adds teasingly. Her warm eyes alight on his and he finds himself tensing under the weight of her comment. 

“Oh really?” It’s carefully rasped as he averts his gaze to the now exceedingly interesting ice in his glass. He can only imagine what that viper told her. 

“Mmm hmm,” she hums, playing with her straw. “Told me all about all of you really, but especially this old man who was a royal pain in the ass,” she continues. Her tone is teasing, an elegant brow arched in his direction. “I was told, and I quote, he’s built like a brick shithouse and has the attitude to match.” 

He’s really trying not to smile at this blatant slaughter of his character Katan’s been sharing with her lush little sunshine of a girlfriend. 

“ _Hmm_ , don’t think I’ve ever met him. He sounds like an ass,” he retorts dryly. It earns him a soft laugh from across the table and he finds himself smiling at the sound before he can think better of it. 

He does a lot of things before he can think better of it, and a lot of other things just because he’s a _bastard_. It may have been the combination of these two things that loosened his lips enough to give his next question

“ _And what do you think?_ ” His head tilts with his words, warm eyes leveled on the girl’s. 

She flushes further under his stare and at this point it only adds fuel to the fire. “What do I think of what?” Is all she gives him in response. 

A sound like a laugh rumbles in his chest as he leans forward over the table, more into her space than before. Enough that he now knows she smells like coconuts and _summer_.

“What do you think of this asshole coworker?” He’s all tease now, tone dropping low enough that it makes her breath stutter in her chest.

“I don’t think he’s so bad,” she murmurs softly. Her lashes flutter as she stares up at him, the apples of her cheeks gone pink under his attention. 

“No?” he breathes, his hand lifts and finds her chin to hold between his thumb and forefinger. The grip is barely there, certainly light enough to pull away if she really wanted to. But both of them seem to have fallen under some kind of spell that neither is tempted to break. 

“No,” she confirms. She’s melting in his grip, whole body gone soft and malleable against the touch of his fingers. She’s trying desperately to hide it, but he’s too sharp to be fooled. 

_It’s pretty_ , prettier than it should be. 

Distantly he hears Shand’s cackle over the crowd and knows this moment is coming to a close. Part of him, the part that isn’t mentally dragging the curvy little creature in front of him into the backseat of his car so he can sit her directly onto his face, knows that’s a good thing. 

“I think you might be a terrible judge of character then, princess.” His voice has gone dark between them, rumbling in his chest. And when her eyes flutter shut as she shivers a little at the pet name he’s half tempted to verbalize the invitation to his backseat. **But he doesn’t**. 

He leans away then, fingers caressing her jawline a little more than necessary as he releases her. Her brow furrows a little in confusion at his retreat, and he thinks it might be the sweetest little lost expression he’s ever laid eyes on. Enough that his fingers itch with the need to pull her into his lap and soothe every little worry that flits through that sunny head of hers. 

Shand bursts through the crowd holding a tray of shots, followed by Djarin and Katan who have armfuls of drinks. They range in color and size enough that Fett thinks they might’ve bought the whole fucking bar. His gaze flickers over to find the girl blushing again, this time he assumes it’s in notice of her girlfriend’s return to the table where she practically melted into his grasp.

“Okay so! Dirty Dancing summer camp!” Shand slurs loudly. Boba immediately thinks they must’ve done a round at the bar because all of them seem inherently more intoxicated than before. Katan is the biggest lightweight of them all, the round of shots and half finished drink in her hand has been enough to get her buzzed.

Baby laughs and begins in on her tale, her smile bright and wide. Everyone’s eyes are on her as she speaks, leaving him free to peruse her figure. His gaze moves to the scars she’s got on her hands, little nicks and cuts that show she may be somewhat clumsy. 

His focus then moves to run along the freckles dotting her arms up to the exposed skin of collarbones and over to her lips. They’re plush and soft looking as ever. Occasionally she worries at the bottom one, a little habit it seems. He desperately wants to run his thumb along the seam and free the bottom one of her teeth. 

He realizes he’s checked out of the conversation once Shand’s voice becomes the primary focus. The girl finally flickers her gaze to meet his, a slight red tinting her cheeks to find him already looking at her. He arches a brow in question and her gaze darts away again, it prompts a soft chuckle from him. 

Her phone buzzes where it sits on the table, she lifts it to look and gives a little laugh through her nose before her thumbs begin dancing across the screen. 

“That the same guy from before?” Katan suddenly blurts, gaze focused on the phone in her girlfriend’s hands. 

Baby’s brow furrows a little, a myriad of emotions flitting across her face. “Yea, he just sent me a meme about our major,” her voice has softened more. It seems almost meek, a far cry from the girl who had teased him just moments prior.

Katan moves to wrench the phone from her grasp and on instinct Baby’s hands jerk the device up protectively against her chest and away from Katan’s grip. Bo tries for the phone again and this time wins, snatching it from her girlfriend’s grip and reading over the messages. 

Shand is leaning in a little to read herself; her brow furrows, looking up at Katan in confusion before she pulls out her own phone and begins jamming her fingers on the screen as fast as she can for as drunk as she is. 

Boba’s phone buzzes in his pocket and he instantly realizes Fennec is texting the work group chat they have, _the one they made to complain about Bo._

Katan doesn’t notice any of Fennec’s less than covert over the shoulder reading as she seems to press a few buttons and haphazardly tosses the phone back across toward her girlfriend. 

“I thought I told you to block him earlier, I don’t like him texting you all the time,” Bo’s voice is icy enough to run a chill down Fett’s spine. Djarin shifts uncomfortably next to him. 

“Bo, he’s in my classes and I’ve known him since high school. I don’t understand what the-“ Baby’s remark is cut off by Katan.

“Because he obviously has a fucking thing for you still! I don’t understand how you can’t see it. _Are you that fucking dense?_ ” It rings through the air like a gunshot, and the way Baby flinches leaves him to believe this isn’t the first time that Katan’s behaved this way. 

If this is how it is in public, he can’t imagine what it’s like when it’s just the two of them. Baby’s eyes are downcast to the table, her hands seem to anxiously fiddle in her lap. 

Bo sighs loudly, leaning in and kissing Baby’s temple despite the way the girl flinches back minutely. “We can talk about it later,” she murmurs into the brunette’s ear. Though the quick nodding from the little brunette tells Boba that Katan efficiently ended the conversation. 

“What were you saying, Shand?” Bo turns, leveling an easy smile and a nervous little laugh to break the tension that’s blanketed the booth. 

Djarin saves everyone’s ass by bringing up a case at work and drawing Katan into a conversation about it. Fett’s hand unclenches, not even really registering that he’d clenched down in the first place. His gaze narrows at Katan venomously. _So that was it, huh?_ So fucking acidic that she had to treat her significant other like property? 

He’s pulling his phone out of his pocket to check the chat. Shand’s message only confirms his theory:

S: **there’s literally nothing wrong with the convo they’re having - baby was telling the truth, the kid just sent her some dumb internet bullshit**

D: **when can we liberate her?**

Fett snorts at Djarin’s response, typing out his own before sliding the phone in his pocket and leveling his gaze on the girl in front of him. 

She’s seemed to curl in on herself a little. Her hands still fiddle in her lap, gaze still downcast. He occasionally sees the furrow and unfurrow of her brow as though she’s trying to puzzle something out. 

Boba carefully slides his boot to nudge her sneaker under the table. She starts a little, lashes fluttering as she blinks rapidly to clear her eyes. He tilts his head a little; asking her if she’s okay with everything, but words. 

The brunette smiles softly back at him, almost reassuringly. As though he were the one that had received the sharp side of Katan’s tongue. 

He gives her a nod in return, but he can see straight through her. He’s seen a ton of shit in his time, and being damn near two decades her senior - that’s quite a large amount of shit. He can tell when someone’s faced a similar situation before, can read in her eyes that this treatment isn’t a stranger to her. Hell, that’s probably why she can stomach it so well. The realization makes his fucking blood boil. 

So she’s been through something similar and still manages to be a literal beam of sunshine? He thinks he might just beat Katan’s ass in another parking lot. 

“You ready to head out?” Din’s voice breaks him from his thoughts. He grunts an affirmative as they all begin to slide from the booth. 

Katan’s busy saying something to Shand as they walk, leaving the little brunette to walk awkwardly behind. This; however, gave him the perfect opportunity to talk to her alone. 

He moves beside her, hand coming up to the small of her back to guide her around a large passing crowd. She starts a little bit and then instantly relaxes once she notices that it’s him. And some small part of him is in awe of her instant trust, something he’s never just _received_ from anyone. 

“You alright, little one?” He murmurs lowly, warm eyes finding her looking up at him in wonder. Her cheeks flush a little at the pet name, her plush lips parting a little before she speaks.

“Of course, she doesn’t really mean it.” It sounds like it’s her trying to convince herself just as much as she’s trying to convince him. 

He hums in response, neither confirming nor denying her words. “You have a ride home, princess?” As he speaks he finds her watching him in what looks like confusion. Almost like she doesn’t quite comprehend someone caring enough to ask such a thing. 

“Um, yea I do actually. I figured she’d ride home with you all since her place is close so I just drove us here.” 

“Smart girl,” he replies evenly. She blinks in surprise at the praise, and he mentally devours the heavy flush that blooms to color her cheeks and neck. 

When the group is finally free of the bar, the cold winter air seems to give some of them a bit of their sobriety back. Djarin sighs and stretches as the wind whips across the parking lot and stirs a shiver from most of them.

Shand immediately turns and hugs Baby to say goodbye; the brunette seems a little startled by the gesture at first, but accepts it and returns the hug all the same. Din follows with a hug of his own, hooking his arm with Fennecs as they traipse to the car. 

The brunette’s eyes flick to Fett’s, she offers him a soft smile. And in the moonlight she looks like some kind of ethereal little thing. The shine alights the freckles on her face and he thinks if this were some sci-fi adventure bullshit and she were an alien princess - he might be the vigilante who’s a little bit in love with her. But this isn’t some sci-fi bullshit, and he can’t _be_ a little bit in love with her. 

He nods at her smile, letting the ghost of a smile quirk the corners of his lips before he starts the trek to the car. He can hear Katan behind him murmuring something and he thinks he might even hear her apologize. 

But he still doesn’t like Katan. **Never has.**

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will be smut in chap two I SWEAR -  
> I’m sorry if I did Bo-Katan dirty on this one, I could see her being a possessive and jealous SO though. This fic idea was born from a song and wouldn’t leave my brain alone so please be gentle with me. Comments fuel me! ♡


	2. you look like a fuckin’ paintin’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He finds her looking at him raptly, little chest heaving. Her whiskey eyes sparkling against the blush of her cheeks. Little thing is hanging on his every word. 
> 
> “You’re my good girl, aren’t you, little one?” It’s rumbled against her inner thigh, his eyes flicker up to meet her own. He bites gently when she doesn’t answer and gets a rapid nod in return.

It’s been two months. Two months since they all met her at the dingy little bar that serves as their Friday night home. Two months since Katan royally fucked up and exposed how terrible she treats her sweet little girlfriend. It had only continued, every time the five of them were together it seemed that she lashed out at the girl for one reason or another. 

It’s been  _ one _ month since the three bounty hunters invited said girlfriend to hang out without Katan. It started with a Friday night where Bo couldn’t make it. Katan had neglected to tell Baby who showed up to the three bounty hunters at the table and flushed in embarrassment when they told her that her girlfriend wouldn’t be joining them. Shand invited her to join them anyway and to their surprise, she did. 

Soon Baby was more a part of the group than Katan ever was. She had practically become a permanent fixture on their couch. The girl was beyond excited to learn that the trio lived in some run down townhouse together. An ancient three story building that featured three separate apartment-like spaces that each hunter occupied. Fett’s was the middle floor and due to the fact, had become the central gathering place for all of them. 

There were many week nights spent playing card games at his dining room table. Fett often finds a ghost of a smile twitching his lips at the memory of Baby flush from the single sugary drink she’d inhaled and laying down a full hand. She’d wiped the table clean with them despite having never played in her life. The stakes weren’t very high, considering they’d bet nothing more than packs of candy, chips and even Monopoly money. 

He’d laughed heartily, a deep rumbling sound that purred through his chest as he watched Djarin grumble and push over stacks of fake money. Shand was arching a brow in surprise, something like pride sparkling in her gaze as she took in their newly adopted party member. 

Fett had been sitting to the girl’s side, his hand tucking an errant curl behind her ear. “ _ You did good, little one.”  _

She’d turned the shade of an over ripened tomato, warm whiskey eyes glittering up at him. “ _ Thank you, Daddy.”  _ It was entirely sarcastic, something she’d said before for Din when he’d scolded her for something asinine. But she’s never said it to him before.

His throat instantly felt tight, hands clenching and unclenching against his legs at the thought of her uttering those words in entirely different circumstances. Preferably when she was pleasure flushed and writhing beneath him. 

He thought she hadn’t noticed his subtle reaction to her words, but when his gaze flicked back to hers he saw the realization there. Her lashes fluttered as she blinked in surprise, and then the sweetest little expression slid in and out of existence on her features. Something that looked a little bit like fondness and came across a little bit like adoration. 

He imagined he looked much the same. 

But that had been weeks ago now. The little thing practically spent every night with them, even staying over a couple of times. Her serene expression as she slept splayed over Djarin’s torso and Shand’s legs (all of them had simply fallen asleep where they fell and that happened to be his couch of all places), he couldn’t help but notice how good she’d look draped over his chest. 

His softness for the little thing was a different beast entirely. Even Shand and Djarin had teased that he routinely played favorites. Something off limits to the two bounty hunters was never off limits to Baby. She had him wrapped around her little finger and she barely even knew it. 

Once she’d shivered against Boba and Din whilst curled up on the couch, all it had taken was Fett asking a soft “ _ you cold, little one?” _ and at her nod the older bounty hunter stood and walked to his bedroom.  _ The very same room that neither of his other two friends had seen _ , despite years of knowing him. He’d returned with a plush red blanket in tow and draped it carefully over her. 

“ _ this the one from the end of the bed? _ ” She’d asked softly, plush lips nearly brushing his cheek now that he’d settled back down beside her. When Fett grunts the affirmative, he catches Djarin’s eyes bugging nearly out of his brain case. The arm Boba had draped along the back of the couch lifts to swat the back of his head.

That was only a day before they’d give her a key to their homes, telling her to come whenever she’d liked and stay as long as she’d liked. She’d only had the keys for a week. 

This leads him to finding her today. 

He’d grunted as he unlocked the gummy door and shoved it open. Damn thing had never locked right, either stuck locked or stuck open. He’s grumbling to himself as he turns into the kitchen, opening the fridge to snag a beer. When he rounds back to enter the living room he sees her. 

She’s curled up on the sofa, her head resting delicately on the armrest. The red blanket,  _ her favorite _ , is wrapped around her so tight he’s worried she was trapped inside. He moves closer carefully, not wanting to spook her if she awoke suddenly. As he grows closer to her curled form, he notices something that makes his blood run cold. 

Her eyes are puffy and irritated, colored a slight ruddy hue from tears. Her cheeks are splotched with the same hue. His jaw clenches at the sight, he thinks his fucking heart might’ve stopped in his chest when he catches sight of her wrist where it lay cradled against her chest. 

There’s a cluster of fingerprint shaped bruises that mottle her skin, there’re even indents where someone’s nails dug in. He has to remind himself to breathe as his vision seems to go crimson. His hot gaze flashes to the girl’s phone on the floor beside the couch and sees it silently glow with an overwhelming amount of missed calls and unanswered texts.  _ All from the same person. _

**He was going to behead that fucking viper.**

Fett sighs through his nose to clear his head, sitting himself down next to Baby gently. She moves lightly in her sleep, but otherwise doesn’t stir.  _ Poor thing probably cried herself to sleep _ . 

“Little one?” He tries softly, a gentled purr in his chest that seemed to only appear just for her. 

She stirs a little more before settling. His calloused hand moves to gently stroke over her hair, a soothing motion that seems to calm him as much as the intent is to calm her. 

“Princess,” he rasps gently. Her lashes flutter at that, petite frame stretching under his hand. 

Her warm doe eyes blink open to find him, the gaze of sleep still present in them. She smiles softly up at him, almost as though she still believes she’s dreaming. Then she starts, a hiccup leaving her whilst she rapidly sits up more. 

“Easy, little one. You’re alright, it’s just me,” he soothes. The hand that was smoothing over her hair finds her chin, thumb and forefinger guiding her gaze to focus on him. 

“ _ Oh, I’m so sorry, Boba _ ,” is the first thing that flies from her plush lips. Her voice is slightly hoarse from crying and his brow furrows at her words. 

“I didn’t want to bother you, I meant to be gone before you were home. I just didn’t know where else to go, I didn’t wanna go back home,“ it’s leaving her in one large whoosh of words. 

“Sweetheart, you could never bother me. You’re always welcome here, you know that.” He’s comforted by the tension that leaves her shoulders at the sound of his voice. It thrills and terrifies him that this little thing puts so much stock in him. 

His hand moves from holding her chin to caress the side of her face, work roughened thumb rubbing comfortingly over the apple of her cheek. She seems to calm even more at the touch, lulling to lean into the gesture. 

She seems to forget, or maybe doesn’t know, just how well he can read her. She’s always turned into his touch like a flower to the sun, and while he doesn’t understand it. He’s damn sure gonna use it. 

“You wanna tell me why I’ve found you tear stained and sleeping fitfully on my couch?” His voice is a warm rumble that seems to zip along her spine and settle into her heart. 

Her brow furrows at his question, starting a little in his grasp. But her body never moves away from his. He watches the emotions ripple across her face, focus flickering to her phone then back to his eyes. 

His heart practically collapses in on itself when he sees tears welling in her pretty eyes. 

“She was… She was being how she always is,” she murmurs lowly. Her next words clue him into the fact that she’s finally realized how bad it’s always been. “Terrible and possessive. And she-“ her voice cracks as she tries to get the words out. 

“She told me I wasn’t good, that I wasn’t worth anything a-and when I tried to leave she grabbed me,” there’s a hiccup that breaks the sentences as her tears spill again. He’s immediately wiping the tears from her cheeks and rumbling a soft shushing as he pulls her into his embrace. 

“ _ Little one _ , you’re worth everything in the world. ‘s why we all brought you in, why we care for you and lose all our candy to you in cards,” he’s teasing a little to stave her tears and finds her giving a little laugh against his chest. 

They sit like that for a while, her tears slowing and calming with every pass of his hand rubbing along her back. Her little face is buried in the crook of his neck, delicate hands fisted in the fabric of his shirt like he’d disappear at any moment. 

When she pulls back to look at him, he finds them closer than they’ve ever been. Close enough to see a little black dot that stands out among the warm brown of her iris. 

“I’m sorry again,” she breathes softly. She ventures a soft smile at him and he finds a ghost of a smile licking at his own lips in return. 

“You never have to apologize to me,” he murmurs gently. His hand lifting to caress along her jaw, his warm gaze moving to watch his thumb stroke her skin. 

She flushes under the weight of his words and stare, teeth tugging at her bottom lip to worry it. His thumb instantly moves to it, gently prying down until it’s freed from her teeth. He swipes the pad of his thumb along the length of it. 

“She’s wrong, you know,” the words leave him before he even registers thinking them up. His eyes find her own widening a little, her plush lips parting slightly with the shock. 

“You’re not bad or worthless,” his voice is tighter than he ever remembers it being. His face tipping a little more into her space, watching her cheeks darken further and her pupils blow out towards the edge of her irises. He imagines his own are doing much of the same.

“You’re beautiful, so much it practically fucking pains me. And you’re so warm,” his broad hands are moving to drift up and down her sides. They practically span the width of her rib cage. 

“You’re like sunshine, warm and kind and so sweet it makes my mouth water,” his nose bumps hers softly. A teasing gesture to establish how close they are within each other’s space. She’s looking up at him like she had the first night they met.  _ Putty in his hands. _

He leans around her lips to put his near the shell of her ear, a Herculean feat considering how she’d leaned in a little to meet what she assumed was a kiss. 

“ _ You’re a good girl, _ ” he rasps warmly. And he almost loses every thought that’s even entered his head at the way she  _ shakes _ when she hears it. 

He’s leaning away to finally catch her plush lips with his own, swallowing her little whine at the contact. He hums against her lips, tongue tracing the seam of hers. His hands squeeze her soft curved sides before moving to cradle her face like she was the most precious thing. Her own fingers are gently tracing the shape of his jaw and grasping at his chest. 

He breaks the kiss to breathe, forehead leaning against hers. “ _ So sweet, _ ” he rumbles. The sound reverberated through his chest as she shivers with the sound. When he opens his eyes to take her in he thinks he may become even more smitten than he already is. If such a thing was even possible. 

Her eyes have fluttered shut, plush lips parted to pant in a breath. The corners of her lips curl upward into the softest, prettiest smile he’s ever seen. 

He’s seeking her lips again before he knows it, large hands bracketing her hips to help her settle onto his lap. Anyone could walk in and find them, and a riotous little part of him wants them to. Wants someone else to see the honeyed pliable little thing aching and eager and swiveling her hips against his own. 

“ _ Such a good girl for me, princess _ .” The words are breathed into their kiss whilst his hands are unbuttoning her tantalizingly short shorts. She whines against his kiss, her hips grinding to meet his. 

The friction is too much and not enough all at once. His broad hand wedging it’s way into her pants, dragging her panties to the side and  _ oh- _

“You’re fucking soaked, little one. Getting this wet for an old man?  _ How sweet _ ,” his voice rolls over her skin like corporeal sin. A thick finger running up and down her slit before sliding in to the knuckle. 

His groan echos the choked off gasp that leaves her. He slides the finger in completely, curling it gently against that soft little spot inside her. 

“What can I say? My daddy knows how to take care of me,” she practically grits it between her teeth to be able to get the words out. But it’s still a soft tease against his lips. But she knows  _ exactly _ what she’s doing. 

He smothers his groan by seeking her lips again, swallowing her little gasps and moans. He pumps his finger into her at a pace that leaves her permanently breathless. Smooth lips finding the delicate skin of her neck and covering it in hot, biting little kisses. 

Her hand is clutching at him like he’s a lifeline, one moving to hold him better against her. He chuckles, but doesn’t dare try to defy her. Smooth lips busying themselves sucking a bruise at her throat. 

He adds another fingers and finds himself pulling back to watch her expression. Kiss swollen lips parted as little moans are punched out of them. Her hips writhe against the pumping of his fingers, a choked little whine leaving her as his thumb smoothes over her clit. 

He suddenly pulls his fingers from her, warmly shushing the whines and whimpers it pulls from her. 

“I wanna taste you, little one,” he breathes softly. His eyes just catch her own widening whilst he lifts her by the hips to lay her against the couch. Calloused hands drag her shorts down her pretty legs, warm gaze taking in every inch of skin to burn into his memory. 

“I’m gonna take good care of you, Princess,” he murmurs whilst dragging her ruined panties down her legs. “Treat you like the good girl you are,” he’s adding as he begins to slowly trail kisses up the inside of her leg. 

He finds her looking at him raptly, little chest heaving. Her whiskey eyes sparkling against the blush of her cheeks.  _ Little thing is hanging on his every word.  _

“You’re my good girl, aren’t you, little one?” It’s rumbled against her inner thigh, his eyes flicker up to meet her own. He bites gently when she doesn’t answer and gets a rapid nod in return. 

“Use your words, Princess.”

“I’m your good girl,” she murmurs. It’s so low that if he wasn’t waiting for it then he never would’ve heard. 

He chuckles darkly against her skin, rough hands skimming slowly up her legs before dancing teasingly back down. He’s pressed right up against her core now, nose skimming gently along the crease of her inner thigh. “Not what I wanted to hear, love.” 

And he can tell she  _ knows _ by the way she trembles. 

“ _ I’m daddy’s good girl _ ,” she breathes. 

And  _ fuck _ . It rips a groan from his chest, tongue flattening and running straight up the length of her whilst her hips buck. 

“That’s my girl,” he murmurs into her. 

He begins to eat her like it’s his sole purpose in life. Broad arm slung over her waist to keep her hips from jerking against him. His tongue dragging steady licks along the length of her before fucking into her gently. 

He rumbles a sound at the taste of her, everything he imagined it would be and even better than that all at once. His smooth lips wrap around her clit and suck, listening to her moans become louder at the feeling. 

His hand returns, thrusting two fingers in whilst he tongues her clit. The pace he sets is brutal, fingers curling against that soft spot inside that rips a ragged moan from her throat. 

“Look at you,” he breathes in awe; fingers never ceasing their thrusts. “Anyone could walk in and see you like this, soft and flushed on my fingers.” He groans when she clenches around his digits, tongue flattening a lick over her clit.

“And you know why I wouldn’t mind it?” he asks softly, gaze finding her with her eyes wrenched shut as she pants. 

“Because they’d know you were  _ mine _ ,” and he chuckles at her feverish nodding because she was. Has been ever since she leaned into the grip of his fingers in that bar. 

He hums, sucking lightly at her clit. His thrusts pump faster as he feels her clenching sporadically around his fingers. He puts a little more force behind his thrusts, prompting a little ‘unh’ sound to fly past her plush lips. 

“ _ Daddy’s pretty little princess _ ,” he rumbles whilst moving to tongue teasingly at her clit. 

And  _ oh _ , that did it. 

Her lashes flutter against her cheeks as the world boils down to a slow, hot simmer. Her back arches as she whines high and loud; absolutely soaking his fingers and tongue. He groans lowly at the taste of her, slowing the thrusts of his fingers to bring her down. 

Her little chest heaves, shuddering whilst he removes his fingers and runs his tongue slowly along the length of her. He continues to tease little licks along her until she whines, her thighs shake beside his head. 

Her lashes flutter upward to find him sucking the taste of her off his fingers. She squirms at the quirk of his smooth lips into smile around the digits, her blush coloring down to her chest. 

“Didn’t even get all the clothes off of you,” he murmurs gently. Calloused fingers trail along the hem of her shirt, delighting in the shiver it causes. 

“My sweet little one,” he breathes against her as he trails his lips back up to her own. His broad frame covering hers. 

She hums softly, plus lips meeting his in a kiss. Her tongue immediately licking into his mouth to meet his own. He rumbles a groan against her, tongue chasing hers whilst his hand smoothes along her bare hip. 

He breaks the kiss to lean his forehead against hers, a soft smile blooming across his features. “Let’s get you into bed, princess.”

“I have a lot of time to make up for,” and the little laugh she breathes in response has him entirely more smitten than before. 

_ If that was even possible _ .

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, we come to a close! ♡   
> This fic was entirely self indulgent and turned out a much softer Boba than I anticipated! It’s centered around the song slumber party by ashnikko, idk how that song got me here - but here we are! I hope you enjoyed reading! Comments give me life so feel free to let me know if you’d like more in this verse! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! ♡


End file.
